countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Montenegro
'''Montenegro '''is a country in Southeast Europe on the Adriatic Sea. It borders '''Bosnia and Herzegovina '''to the northwest, Serbia and '''Kosovo '''to the east, '''Albania '''to the south and '''Croatia '''to the west. He is not a well-known country in Countryhumans. Description Appearance Personality Montenegro is a rather proud, lazy and deceiving person who puts himself above others; he considers himself special and likes to relax and sleep, but he can be very kind when he wants. He's also childish, but serious when needed, and he's not devoid of social skills, as he easily finds a common language with other countries. Interests Flag Meaning Etymology History The Illyrians The Illyrians were the first known inhabitants of the region. By 1000 BC, common Illyrian culture and language had spread across the Balkans. Hillforts were the most common form of settlement for interactions between groups were not all friendly, but some distinctive Illyrian art forms of jewelry evolved. In time, a loose federation of tribes was established in what is now North Macedonia and Northern Albania by the Illyrians. The Romans The Romans established the province of Dalmatia, which included what is now Montenegro. Around 100 AD, Doclea (the most important town in the region) was founded. Archeological finds indicate that the town was a hub in an extensive trade network. Over the centuries, the Roman Empire gradually declined. Due to the Empire's weakened state, invaders from north and west began encroaching on Roman territories. In 395, the Roman Empire formally split with the western half retaining Rome as capital while the eastern half chose Constantinople (present-day Istanbul). Montenegro lay on the fault line between the two entities. In the 6th century, the Byzantine Empire took control of previously Roman-ruled parts of the Balkans and brought Christianity into the region. First Slavic Kingdoms Around the 6th century, the Slavs began moving south due to the wake of a nomadic Central Asian people, the Avars. The Avars were known for their ferocity, though there were some controversies, the Byzantine Empire duly defeated the Avars. Two closely related Slavic groups settled around the Adriatic coast: the Croats and the Serbs. In the 7th century, the Bulgarians created the first Slavic state in the Balkans. During the 9th century, Bulgarian Prince Boris advocated that Slavonic language be used for church liturgy. This helped spread the Cyrillic script and allowed Slavic Kingdoms to grow as entities separated from Byzantium. Another Serbian state, Duklja, sprang up on the site of Doclea (modern-day Montenegro). Duklja swiftly took in Dubrovnik and parts of Raška. By 1040, Duklja rebelled against Byzantine control and expanded its territory along the Dalmatian coast and established a capital at Skadar. Around 1080, it reached its greatest extent and absorbed present-day Bosnia. However, after several Civil wars and intrigues, Duklja collapsed and during the 12th century, power was shifted back to Raška. Nemanjići and the Golden Age References * Background / History Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Balkans Category:Slavic countries Category:NATO members Category:Southeastern Europe Category:Europe Category:Everything Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Republics Category:UN Members Category:Microstates